


Drunken Misfits

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Hangover, Smut, Waking Up Naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Azula And Ty Lee Get Drunk
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Drunken Misfits

Azula hated parties, but parties with those who used to hate her were infinitely worse. "Do I have to go?" She moaned, sounding like a petulant teenager. "Please, for me?" The acrobat asked, looking at her with the saddest, widest eyes she could. "Ugh! Fine, you sure know how to pull the heart-strings," Azula sneered, looking annoyed at her sentimentality. "Don't forget it," Ty Lee smiled, before kissing her.

The party was long and tedious, having to compliment Katara was agony but the worst was having to keep her snark in check. By the end of it she and her wife were drunk, babbling and stupefied. "Hey Zula! Look I can still flip!" Ty Lee said before attempting a cartwheel, only to fall flat on her face. "Let's go party!" Azula slurred after laughing at the spectacle. "Yeah!"

The former princess and the acrobat were having the time of her life, removing their clothing and swimming in a pool that belonged to Kuel. "What are you doing in there!" Roared a voice, causing the wives to flee. Later that evening they went down an alley and began to kiss. "Let's get dirty!" Ty Lee purred in a way that sounded like her wife, causing Azula to shiver with arousal. The Acrobat flexed her body and kissed lower and soon began to lick. Azula moaned in pleasure before she and her wife fell into unconscious bliss.

The next day Azula and Ty Lee woke up with throbbing heads and naked in the streets. "Agni," Azula cringed as she heard chattering coming her way. "Quick, let's get you home," came a voice, it was Xehang. "Thanks, it … it is kind of you to do this." When they got home, the couple showered and got dressed. "This is why we don't drink," Azula said as she sipped some jasmine tea. "Heh, I know … but what a night!" "Yeah, it's fun breaking the rules." "That's for sure."


End file.
